Rising Storm
by NinjaM
Summary: What happens if Miyuki wasn't engaged at birth? Could she fall in love at Miator? Especially in love with the Rebel Prince of Miator?   Miyuki X OC -Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of strawberry parent characters other then Kagai.

Sitting in a chair was a girl she had black hair that came to her neck it had messy looking spikes that were natural, she had her eyes closed. The girl wore the black and white Miator uniform. She heard a knock on the door and heard the door open she opened her eyes and smiled seeing the Student Council President, she didn't look to happy to see her. "Kagai, The nun asked me to give you your punishment" Miyuki said.

Kagai sat there her crystal blue eyes followed Miyuki as she paced a little. "Really now Kagai what am I going to do with you? This is the third time this month you've seen the nun." She said. Kagai nodded "Yes I know, this is why they call me the rebel prince of Miator" Kagai replied. Miyuki looked at her "Why do you keep getting in trouble, I mean of all the students you've seen the nun more then anyone I know of" Miyuki said.

Kagai sat there "I can't help it I like to have fun, why don't you take my advice and have some fun once in a while instead of being serious all the time" Kagai said. Miyuki closed her eyes "You're impossible to talk to and cleaning duty has no affect. So as of now your going to be my personal assistant you will follow me around till dinner time, if the nun can not tame you then I will" She said.

Kagai smiled "Is that a challenge Miyuki?" She asked, Miyuki nodded "I will tame the Rebel prince" She said. Kagai chuckled "You can try" She replied. "Tomorrow your punishment starts so try and not get in trouble till then" Miyuki said. Kagai stood up "I'll try but no promises" Kagai replied as she left. She went off the Miator campus and went to the stables of St. Spica.

She had changed into some riding clothes; she tacked up one of the horses and went jumped around the course for a bit. Kagai looked majestic on a horse and she was really good at jumping. After she had cleared her mind she striped the horse and went to clean the tack. She found Amane there as well. "It's nice to see the Rebel prince" Amane said. Kagai shook her head and smiled "It's nice to see the Prince of Spica as well" She replied.

Amane laughed "I heard you got in trouble again, and Miyuki is making you her personal assistant" She said. Kagai nodded "Word spreads fast" Kagai replied as she sat there. "And it spreads faster when two Princes are in one location" Amane said, Kagai looked up seeing the girls. "Yeah, I decided to come and jump a little I mean it's un-telling when I'll get to come back" She said. Amane nodded "You know if you ever need to talk just find me" She said.

Kagai nodded "I know, well I better go, I'm already late" Kagai said as she left, she found the gate closed so she jumped the fence. When she landed she seen Miyuki there with her arms crossed she looked mad. "You're late Kagai" She said. Kagai sighed "Christ you were waiting for me?" She asked. "You really need to learn to have some fun" Miyuki looked like she was going to explode "Come with me, I have a student council meeting and your going to come with me today" Miyuki said.

"Fine" Kagai replied as she followed Miyuki she had her hands behind her head as she walked. "Can you please walk right and not looked so bored" Miyuki asked looking back at her. "Fine, drill instructor Rokujo" Kagai replied as she walked with her hands by her side. They entered a room and Miyuki sat down Kagai sat next to her and before she knew it the other Student council presidents were there.

Kagai sat there listening to Miyuki and Shion battle it out; she closed her eyes for a moment to listen. The Etoile had not shown and it was her duty to break up fights like this. Chikaru noticed Kagai and smiled she was asleep, she wondered how she could drown Shion and Miyuki out but she did. "I know the matters haven't been discussed yet, but I think we should finish this meeting later it is getting close to dinner" Chikaru pointed out. Miyuki nodded "Tomorrow we shall finish the meeting" She said.

Shion and Chikaru left, Miyuki was surprised that Kagai was so quiet. "Kagai its time to go" Miyuki said smiling. Kagai opened her eyes "Huh what happened?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Miyuki was shocked "You were asleep?" She asked. Kagai yawned and rubbed her head more "Yeah, I closed my eyes and was out like a light after that" She said. Miyuki shook her head "You surprise me" She said.

A/N: Okay so this is the first chapter in Rising storms, it's a bit boring and I'm changing it up a bit. Miyuki is not engaged but other then that it fits the original story.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagai was finishing her last class of the day; it had been a week since her punishment. Kagai could honestly say that it was the most boring week she had ever had in Astrea Hill. She was walking out of her last class when she seen Miyuki. Miyuki took the liberty of picking her up after the last class of the day to take her to the Council meetings. Which Kagai could honestly say was torture in themselves it seemed that Miyuki and Shion would battle for hours on end.

Kagai was following Miyuki as they went to the Council room; she noticed Shizuma there and smiled a little. The Council session went smooth since Shizuma was there to break up the bickering Miyuki and Shion. After the session Kagai left with Miyuki, the stairs were getting some renovation done and the nun had cautioned all the students to be careful on them.

Miyuki was carrying two boxes as she climbed the stairs, but one of the old boards gave away. Kagai watched as Miyuki started to fall back a little and she rushed behind her grabbing her. With Miyuki already falling and Kagai only on half a step they ended up falling anyway to the bottom. Kagai laid at the bottom with Miyuki on top of her she felt pain in her side and in her arm.

Miyuki quickly got up and looked down at Kagai "Kagai you're bleeding" She said as she put the boxes down. Kagai laid there for a second and looked at the railing there was an old rusty nail sticking out and she slowly got up. When she did she winced in pain from her side and arm. The dress was torn and she looked at the blood seeping from her side and arm. Miyuki had her rushed to the infirmary.

The nurse there transferred her to the hospital there she received a tetnus shot and stitches in her side and arm. Kagai returned about an hour later, she went to her room and rubbed her head a little as she sat down at her desk. Her arm and side were hurting she heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Kagai said as she turned to see who it was she was surprised to see Miyuki.

Miyuki came in she had brought her flowers which she put on the desk in a vase, she then handed her a card. "Kagai, thank you for catching me" Miyuki said. Kagai nodded "I couldn't have let you fall, I mean if I did you could have seriously been hurt" Kagai replied. Miyuki nodded "Your punishment is over" She said. Kagai looked up "If you say so" She said as she watched Miyuki.

She seen confusion in her eyes "I hope you get better soon" Miyuki said as she left. Miyuki was in the conference room she was working on some papers when she looked up. Standing in the door way was Shizuma "How are you feeling, did you see Kagai?" She asked as she sat down looking at some papers. Miyuki nodded "I'm fine" She said as she started to work again.

Shizuma watched her best friend as she worked "So then why are you lying to me?" She asked. Miyuki looked up "What are you talking about?" Miyuki asked, Shizuma smiled "You say one thing but your eyes say another" She replied. Miyuki looked to the side "I just don't understand why she caught me, I mean; all I've done is give her hell." Shizuma nodded "I see" She said as she went to work.

At dinner Kagai was sitting with some of her classmates all the girl were helping her. It was known that Kagai was a flirt like Shizuma but Shizuma was the bigger flit. Kagai was eating dinner; she noticed Shizuma watching Miyuki who only picked at her food. She wondered what was wrong with Miyuki. After dinner she found Miyuki in the hall way "Miyuki is everything okay?" She asked. Miyuki looked up and nodded "Everything is fine" She replied.

"Why did you catch me?" Miyuki asked, Kagai smiled "I might be the Rebel Prince, but I do have manners, plus the more time I spent with you the more I started to understand you. You became like a friend to me in ways" She said. Miyuki nodded "I am grateful, but I feel awful that you had to get stitches" She said. Kagai smiled "Its nothing really, don't feel bad, even if we fell off a cliff I'd still catch you" She said.

Miyuki chuckled "I see" She said, Kagai smiled seeing Miyuki smile "Well good night Miyuki" She said as she headed to her dorm. Once there she put her Pjs on and started on her homework, since being with Miyuki she had become more focused. As the night went on though she couldn't sleep she looked at the clock it read twelve. Kagai sighed as she got up and sat at her desk, she couldn't get Miyuki out of her head.

Kagai wasn't the only person having a hard time sleeping Miyuki was as well. She closed her eyes thinking of the events, her falling and Kagai holding her as they fell. Miyuki finally got out of bed and sat at her desk looking at the files she would try and get a head start on the up coming Etoile election. As she worked she found her thoughts were still on Kagai. In truth Miyuki wanted to know more about the Rebel prince, she looked at the time and then down to a document the winter ball.

She looked at the file, the winter ball was a time for the three schools to mingle as well, she had some ideas but she would have to have a meeting with the other Presidents so they could have a ball fitting for all three schools. Miyuki finally lay down once her eyes felt like they were on five around two and fell asleep.

A/N: Okay so this isn't action packed like the last few stories have been but I'm going to try and add a little action to it just give me a little time to think of something ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Kagai awoke she dressed and went down for breakfast, she sat at a table eating some soup. Amane sat next to her and smiled "How are you feeling this morning?" She asked. Kagai smiled "I feel really good, other then the announcement of the Winter Ball" Kagai said as she finished her soup off. Amane nodded "So are you thinking about taking anyone this year?" She asked. Kagai shrugged "I dunno, well maybe someone but I don't think they will say yes" She said.

Amane looked at her "Oh who?" She asked curious now. Kagai looked to the side "Miyuki" She replied softly, this shocked Amane "Miyuki, that's interesting I thought you two didn't click" She said. Kagai nodded "That's why I'm not asking her, but ever since I caught her from that fall I can't get her out of my head" Kagai said. Amane smiled "I think you like her more then you want to believe" She said.

Kagai looked at her "I guess, and I mean its different then with the girls I flirt with" She said looking down at the empty bowl. "Maybe you should ask her then" Amane said. "And what about you Prince of Spica are you going to ask Hikari?" Kagai asked. Amane smiled a little "Yes, I mean that is if she will go she's kinda shy" She said. Kagai nodded and then looked at the time "Well I better go I don't want to be late for class" She said as she left.

Amane was speechless normally Kagai did everything in her power to try and miss her first class which was French. Amane smiled Miyuki has some what tamed Kagai. Kagai was the first to enter the classroom she found it empty and took a seat and waited for the other. It seemed everyone was shocked as well as the teacher, after class she went to art. She sat there sketching when the art teacher smiled "Class, as you know the winter ball will soon be upon us and the student council presidents have asked us to design decorations this year"

"So I want you all to come up with designs and at the end of the week the student council presidents will choose a theme" She said. Kagai looked at the others they all seemed excited, Kagai just kept sketching when she looked down she realized that it was Miyuki. She quickly turned the page and went on with the day's assignment. After the last class of the day she started to walk around she sighed she was bored.

She seen Miyuki and she smiled Miyuki had that serious look on her face as always. She wondered where Miyuki was going to since she wasn't headed to the meeting room or her dorm. Kagai decided to follow her she found that Miyuki went to the lake she sat there looking at the lake she looked sad. Kagai sat next to her "You look stressed" Kagai said. Miyuki nodded "Planning for the winter ball is anything but cheery"

"I mean even though this year were going to pick a design for decoration most students will only draw decoration for their school so it means picking three designs instead of one" She said. Kagai nodded "You shouldn't stress though, you work to hard like I said before. Miyuki come with me I want you to have a little bit of fun" Kagai said. Miyuki looked up and nodded as she followed her.

They ended up at the stable in Spica, there Kagai changed into her riding clothes and tacked up a horse she got on and smiled as she offered her good hand to Miyuki. Miyuki was a little hesitant as she took Kagai's hand and was on the back with her. "Don't worry I'm not going to jump just ride for a bit" Kagai replied as they went out of the riding ring and just walked around.

Miyuki smiled a little as she held onto Kagai "You know, I don't know anything about the Rebel prince that isn't about being a trouble maker" She said. Kagai smiled "There's not much really, I use to live in America, I really liked it there that's where all the mischief began" Kagai said, Miyuki chuckled "I see, so how did you end up in Japan?" She asked. Kagai sighed "My father died so my mother decided to move back to Japan."

"Like I said I was already a trouble maker, so she decided to enroll me into St. Miator to hopefully discipline me. Thus how I am here" Kagai said smiling. Miyuki nodded "I guess you and your mother don't see eye to eye" She said. Kagai nodded "Yeah you could say that, I mean I love her but she is so strict, I just want to be me. I have to say Amane is right those who come to Miator are like caged birds wanting to be set free." Kagai said.

Miyuki thought a moment, it did seem that way "You know the nun talked to me after class today" She said. Kagai smiled "What ever it was I didn't do it" She said. "That's just it, she complimented on what ever I did to some how transform you" She said, Kagai nodded "I have been different after my week with you" She said. Miyuki nodded "It's strange and in a way I kinda miss the way you were, I mean getting on my nerves and everything. I look back and it's funny" She said.

Kagai laughed as they were back at the stable now as she put the tack away she brushed the horse and gave it some food and water "We don't want to be late" Kagai said as they left. Miyuki and Kagai parted ways, Miyuki went to find Shizuma, and Kagai went to her room taking out her sketch book she thought about the winter ball. The decorations were always beautiful but they seemed boring as well.

Kagai thought more on the decoration and then went down stairs to the dining hall for dinner. Once Shizuma prayed she sat there thinking more eating a little here and a little there. The chatter of the day was who was asking who to the ball. After dinner Kagai retired to her room. She took out her sketch books and just started to sketch different ideas. Each sketch she didn't like so she threw the sketches away, she continued working till late in the night then called it quits.

On Friday everyone turned their ideas in the teacher looked at Kagai "Kagai where is your entry?" She asked. "I'm just about finished with it" Kagai answered as she finished the sketch and then handed it in. The teacher looked at it and smiled "I'll be giving these to the Student council president there she and the others will decide on the design" She said.

After that Kagai left she was tired she had worked all last night on the design. She seen Miyuki pass her she could tell Miyuki was heading for the council meeting. Miyuki picked up the designs and she headed for the meeting room, Chikaru and Shion has just arrived when she walked through the doors "Do you have the designs?" Shion asked. Miyuki nodded "Now all we have to do is vote on the design we like."

They sat there for hours Miator would go fist then they would vote then Spica then Lulim. Miyuki sighed "Last design for Miator" She said. As she looked at the design she was amazed by it. The sketch had stars made from paper that had all the school colors on them. Balloons with ribbons and spiral like streamers. She passed it around to Shion who had the same look.

Chikaru then looked at it and last was Shizuma "And the vote?" Miyuki said. "All in favor for this design raise your hand" She said. Everyone raised their hand. Shizuma smiled "Now we find out who the artist is and we invite them to the council to explain how to make all these decoration" She said. Miyuki nodded "If we have time I can go ask the teacher" She said.

Shion and Chikaru nodded, Miyuki left the room and found the art teacher "Sensei Hiku, we decided on a design could you tell me who designed this?" Miyuki asked handing her the sketch. She smiled "I sure can, that sketch was of Arashi Kagai" She replied. Miyuki nodded as she went to Kagai's room she knocked on the door. "Come in" Kagai's voice said.

Miyuki opened the door and she smiled "Could you please follow me?" She asked. Kagai looked up and nodded as she followed Miyuki to the meeting room, Shizuma smiled looking at her. "Please have a seat" She said. Kagai nodded as she sat next to Miyuki. "Your design has won us over, now how do you impose we make all these ideas?" Shizuma asked. Kagai looked at them "It's quite easy actually" She said as she looked at some paper "May I?" She asked.

Shizuma nodded and Kagai went to work making a star, then the spiral streamer. "Its really easy, just time consuming, all we need is the paper in the school's colors and some extra hands" Kagai said. Chikaru smiled "I can get the paper and I can bring some people to help. Shion nodded "I'll get some students to help as well" She said. Miyuki nodded "Same here" She said. Kagai nodded. "I'll get the balloons and ribbon" Shizuma said.

A/N: Okay third chapter is finished this is exactly what I wanted and there will be some action in either the next chapter or after that promise!


	4. Chapter 4

It was a Saturday morning; Kagai woke up bright and early changing into some jeans and a shirt. She went down stairs had some breakfast and then headed to the meeting room. Next week was the winter ball and every free minute she had she worked on the decorations. As she entered the room she saw the Student council presidents and students from the three schools working together getting the decorations ready.

She found a group of students and started to work on the stars, they found out that the stars were the hardest to make. Kagai was working on one when she looked up she seen Miyuki smiling as her. Kagai only smiled as she continued to work. Nagisa came up "Oneesan can you help me I think I messed this one up" She said. Kagai smiled "Sure" She said as she looked at the star and worked her magic "There you go Nagisa-chan" She said. Nagisa smiled "Thank you" She said as she went back to work in her own group.

Noon was upon them and most of the students went out to lunch. Kagai stayed behind to make more spiral streamers since they had already made most of the stars since they took up most of the time. She was working at a fast pace when she stopped she turned to see Miyuki standing behind her. "And you say I work to hard" Miyuki said smiling. Kagai smiled as she put the streamer down "Come to lunch with me" Miyuki said.

Kagai nodded "Alright" She said as they left, they sat down and Shizuma smiled as her and Nagisa were having lunch with them. "The decorations are amazing Oneesama" Nagisa said. Kagai smiled "Thank you, I got the idea when I was lying in bed actually then I spent the rest of the night sketching them and making small versions of them" Miyuki only smiled "The ball is a week away, who are you bring?" She asked. Kagai looked up "I've had a lot of people ask me but in who I'm taking I'm not sure" She replied.

Miyuki nodded "I do hope you enjoy the ball" She said. Shizuma looked at Miyuki "Are you not coming, I mean your mother did you send you a dress and a beautiful one at that" She said. Miyuki nodded "I think I'm going to skip the ball this year, I mean it's the same old same old plus no one has asked me, and I really don't want to go alone" She said.

Shizuma nodded normally Miyuki went with her but this year Nagisa was going with her "Well you still have a week maybe someone will ask you" She said. "I doubt it, I mean who would want to take me to the Ball, I'm quite boring you should know that Shizuma" She said. "Yes I know that all too well, you put the ball together get the decorations up and then you just sit and watch the others" She replied.

Kagai thought a moment "You know, I have another idea for the ball, What if we added Masquerade masks, I could make them, I'm quite sure I could finish by the time the ball is here I just need to know how many students are in the schools" She said. Shizuma smiled "I like that idea a winter Masquerade" She said. "I can give you the numbers but are you sure?" Miyuki asked. Kagai nodded "I'm sure of it" She said.

After lunch Miyuki brought it up with the other Presidents and they loved the idea. That afternoon Kagai was headed to St. Lulim Chikaru and her volunteers were going to help. Kagai found the room and knocked Chikaru smiled "Come on in" She said. Kagai and Chikaru along with Kizuna and Remon worked on the masks. "Oneesama, where do you get all these amazing ideas?" Remon asked. Kagai smiled "That's easy, my father worked in the theater he made all kinds of props he taught me all I know about art" She replied.

"Your dad must be really proud" Kizuna replied, Kagai looked down "He was, and I'm sure he still is" Kagai said. The room went quiet, Kagai looked up everyone was staring at her "Sorry, I didn't meant to bring the mood down" She said as she went back to work. After a while it was only Chikaru and Kagai "You miss him" She said. Kagai nodded "I do, more then I want to admit, I mean everyday when I get dressed and look in the mirror I see him, I look like my dad. Sometimes I think my mother sent me here so she wouldn't have to see him in me" Kagai replied.

Chikaru looked at her "How did he pass?" She asked softly, Kagai looked at Chikaru "He died of Pneumonia" She said softly "On my birthday actually" She said as she finished up a mask. Chikaru put a hand on her shoulder "Why don't you go back to the dorms, we can work more tomorrow" She said. Kagai nodded "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then Oneesama" She said as she left.

Instead of going to the dorms Kagai went to the stables she was watching Amane jump, after a few rounds Amane seen her she came over to her "You look down" She said. Kagai shrugged " Just tired, I've been working nonstop on the decorations for about three weeks, now I'm doing over time by adding Masquerade masks" She replied. Amane looked at her "You want to talk about it?" She asked. Kagai shook her head "Nah I just thought I'd watch you for a while, I think I'm going to head back to the dorms" She said.

Amane nodded as she watched her leave, she finished her rounds then took care of star bright. She went over to the calendar and looked at the date "I see" She said as she returned to the dorms. She found Kagai reading she sat next to her. "The day of the ball is your birthday" She said. Kagai looked up and nodded "I know" Kagai replied. "You're depressed again, I can tell" Amane said.

"How can I celebrate that when it also marks the one person who loved me the most death" Kagai said as s he put the book down. Amane sat there thinking "I don't know to answer you honestly but don't be so hard on yourself" She replied. Kagai nodded "I'll try" She replied. The week had passed and all the masks were done, the decorations were done as well. All the students who helped make the decoration possible were helping putting them up.

Kagai hung the last star and she smiled the room looked amazing as she turned everyone seemed to smile, everyone was leaving to return to their rooms to get ready. Miyuki headed to her room and seen a note on her door she pulled it off and went inside she opened the note and read it.

_~ If you still need a date meet me in the middle of the ball room~_

Miyuki looked at the note and then looked for a signature there wasn't one. There was a knock on her door "Come in" She said. The door opened and it was Shizuma "Going to the ball?" She asked. Miyuki looked at her "I guess, but I wonder who wrote the note" She said handing it to Shizuma. Shizuma read it and smiled "I don't know but it seems you have an admirer" She said. Miyuki nodded and picked up the Masquerade mask "It's beautiful" She said.

Shizuma left, Miyuki looked at the beautiful dress on the bed, it was white and silver it had long sleeves with designs of snow flakes in silver. The designs were through out the dress. The neck was V Cut and there was a beautiful necklace at the top that was a white snow flake. Miyuki sighed; she took a quick bath and then put the dress on. She looked at herself in the mirror it fit her perfectly.

She grabbed the mask and placed it on, her mask was white with silver glitter all around the eyes the top made it seem like she had a crown of ice sickles. Miyuki left and she saw Shizuma ad Nagisa in the hall both in fitting white dresses. Nagisa mask was playful looking and Shizumas was very elegant looking like she had been some sort of queen. Shizuma smiled "You look gorgeous" She said.

Miyuki smiled "Thank you" She replied "You don't think this is a trick do you?" Miyuki asked. She had thought it might be a prank being played on her. Shizuma smiled "I don't think so, I mean who would prank you, you would give them hell" She said smiling. Miyuki nodded as they made their way down to the ball. When they arrived the ball was in full swing.

Some couples were dancing other were drinking punch and chatting everyone looked to be happy. Miyuki stood there and looked at the dance floor it was empty, she looked down and sighed, it was a prank. Miyuki looked up and then noticed someone in a white tux with light blue trim. They wore a mask but it looked a little sad with a tear drop going down its left eye.

Miyuki couldn't tell who it was because the masked covered most of their face. Miyuki went forward and the figure seemed to smile as Miyuki came closer "Are you the one who put the note of my door?" Miyuki asked. The figure nodded, "I'm glad you accepted my invitation" Kagai said. Miyuki was surprised "Would you like to dance?" Kagai asked. Miyuki nodded as they started to waltz.

Miyuki was also surprised that Kagai was such a graceful dancer. After dancing for a bit they stepped to the side for some punch. "You look beautiful Miyuki" Kagai said. Miyuki blushed "You are quite handsome" She replied. Kagai smiled a little as she leaned in to kiss Miyuki, but the doors to the side were thrown open. Everyone was surprised and watched as a group of boys came in. "Well shit guys looks like we hit the jack pot" A male said.

Everyone was quiet "Now which one of you wants to come with us?" The male asked. Kagai looked at them and noticed they were carrying baseball bats. He smiled as he went over to a younger student "How about you cutie" He said smiling. "Leave her alone" Miyuki said. The man smiled as he walked up to Miyuki "I like you, you seem to be a feisty one" He replied as he put a hand on Miyukis shoulder.

Kagai looked at him "If you know what's good for you, you will take your hand off her" She said. He seemed to smile but Kagai pushed him back, he stumbled a little "You little..." But before he could finish Kagai punched him in the stomach. He growled and swung the baseball bat but Kagai caught it kicking him in the stomach. The other guys were going to help but the other females looked at them.

Amane had grabbed a broom and held it like a kendo sword; Kaname had done the same with another broom. The other girls were grabbing what ever they could. Kagai picked the bat up and looked at him in the face "Get the hell out of here" She said. The man jumped up and swung at her with his fist but she dodged him and took the bat swinging at him clocking him in the face.

"What the hell this is a girl's school your not suppose to know how to fight" He yelled, Kagai took the bat swinging once again clocking him in the side. The man was down "Get you friend out of her before I kill him" She said. Two guys went over and picked him up they were about to leave when sirens were heard and then they rushed out of there. Everyone seemed to look at Kagai she threw the bat outside and shut the doors to the side. She left the ball room and returned to her dorm.

Miyuki had left as well she went to her room and changed then went to find Kagai she seen sadness in Kagai's eyes when she left. Miyuki didn't even knock on the door as she rushed into Kagai's room. Kagai came out of the bathroom, but Miyuki noticed the blood from her arm. "Kagai" She said. Miyuki looked into her eyes she seemed lost she then noticed the scars on her wrist. She took Kagai to the bathroom where she cleaned the wrist and put some wrappings on it. Miyuki noticed the bloody razor "Why did you do this?" She asked.

Kagai looked down "Because It's the only way I can cope" She replied sadly. Miyuki took her to the bed and sat her down "Cope with what?" Miyuki asked in a soft tone. Kagai looked down "Everything" She whispered as she closed her eyes. Miyuki bit her lip and then hugged Kagai "Tell me, I want to know" She said. "Today is my birthday, and today is also the day my father died, he was the one who really loved me."

"My mother and I don't see eye to eye as you know. The truth is I think she sent me here to get away from me. Because I remind her so much of my father, I mean we look the same eyes everything except I'm a female. I want to beloved again, I might be a prince and I might flirt but these girls, they don't have what I need" Kagai said. "I cut because I can't take all this emotional pressure, but I can take physical pain well"

Miyuki held her close "That's not true, I… I care" She said looking up at Kagai as she kissed her bandaged wrist "I don't like to see you hurting like this, I'm glad you asked me to the ball" Miyuki said. Kagai looked down as she wrapped her arms around Miyuki "When I'm around you, I feel like I can do anything, I can see the sadness in your eyes, sadness I want to take away" Kagai said. Miyuki leaned in and kissed her on the lips, she held the kiss a little bit and added another.

Kagai kissed her back "I love your hold, it's the same hold you used when we fell, I love the feel of your muscles around me Kagai" Miyuki said. Kagai kept her close "Stay with me tonight Miyuki, I don't want to be left alone anymore" Kagai said. Miyuki nodded "You'll never be alone again when I'm around I promise" She replied.

A/N" ^^ okay so a little action the next I'm not exactly sure where I want it to go, but I can guarantee it will be most promising.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kagai opened her eyes she was surprised to see Miyuki there in her arms asleep cuddled into her chest. Kagai had thought it was all a dream last night; she looked down at the sleeping Miyuki she smiled. Miyuki was cute when she was asleep, she could see her true smile, she could see her relaxed. Miyuki moved a little as she was starting to wake, when she opened her eyes she looked at Kagai she leaned up and kissed her on her the lips.

"Good morning" Miyuki said softly, Kagai smiled "Good morning" She replied back. Kagai let Miyuki go and then stood up to stretch it was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was shining and there were no clouds in sight. "I hope you enjoyed the ball last night, even if those jerks did ruin it" Kagai said as she turned around her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall. Miyuki smiled as she was standing now stretching. "I did enjoy it but I enjoyed sleeping with you more" She replied.

Kagai chuckled "If I had been in my right mind last night then we would have done more then just sleep my dear princess" Kagai said as she walked over to Miyuki pulling her close kissing her on the lips. Miyuki kissed her back "I'm going to shower, I'll see you at breakfast" She said as she left. Kagai nodded as she took a shower herself. She found a long sleeve black shirt with some blue jeans and went downstairs. She sat down with some soup Amane spotted her and sat next to her.

"You know you're a hero" She said, Kagai looked up "What are you talking about?" She asked as she took a sip of tea. "You know those guys last night? Well come to find out, they had beat down some people before they came to the Ball. The cops picked them up." Amane said. Kagai shrugged "I just didn't want to see anyone get hurt" She said as she closed her eyes trying to think.

"How did it go with Miyuki?" Amane asked, Kagai looked up "It's a long story" She said as she stirred her soup "But We did end up kissing and she spent the night with me" She said. Amane smiled "I guess it is true then, Miyuki has tamed the Rebel prince" She said. Kagai rolled her eyes "Maybe, but I don't mind if she's taming me, Amane for the first time, I feel whole again" Kagai said.

Amane smiled "That's good, I've been really worried, you know your mom called me last night?" Amane asked. Kagai looked up "Why would she do that?" She asked a little annoyed. "Because she told me she writes you letters but you never reply, she was worried about you." Amane said. Kagai looked at her soup "That's a lie, she hates me" She said as she ate the soup. Amane sighed "I'm just saying maybe you should write her, maybe she misses you" She said.

"The day she misses me is the day hell freezes over" Kagai said. Amane was quite "So any plans for the day?" She asked changing subjects. Kagai shrugged "I'll probably spend the day outside I mean it's such a beautiful day" She said. Amane nodded "Well, I'm going to go to the stables, I'll see you later" She said. Kagai nodded and then Miyuki sat down. "You and Amane talk a lot" Miyuki said smiling.

Kagai nodded "Amane is my best friend, When school was out for summer Mom would bring me to Japan to visit my grandparents, Amane lived right next door, we use to camp out in the barn and talk about horses and other things" Kagai said. "Ah so that's how the two Princes know each other." Kagai laughed "Yes, so do you have any plans for the day?" She asked. Miyuki smiled "I was thinking about just relaxing" She replied.

Kagai gasped "Your kidding me Student Council president Miyuki Rokujo relaxing that's unheard of" She said. Miyuki laughed "Funny, but I think a break would do well since the next big event are the plays, and then of course the Etoile election" She said. Kagai nodded "Yes that is true, this year is coming to and end fast" She said as she looked down. Miyuki nodded "Yes, unfortunately" She said.

Miyuki was a sixth year and Kagai a fifth, Miyuki coming in May would be leaving Miator and going to college. Both of them were quiet they ate in silence; Miyuki knew what Kagai was thinking though she could see it in her eyes. "I'll visit you I promise" She finally said. Kagai smiled "You wouldn't have to do that you could find someone better" Kagai said softly. Miyuki looked into her eyes "I want you Kagai, I will not be the only one leaving someone in school Shizuma will as well, and I will be here when I can" She said.

Kagai was surprised "You really mean that?" She asked, Miyuki nodded "Shizuma and I have been talking were thinking about getting an apartment together because Shizuma is going to be taking business classes online. I've looked at the courses and I like them myself so I will be doing the same. Plus Shizuma is talking to Nagisa's parents over sea, she is talking them into letting Nagisa stay at the apartment Shizuma would be taking her to school" She said.

Kagai smiled "I see" She said as looked into Miyuki's eyes "I want to offer the same to you" Miyuki said. Kagai smiled "I'll have to talk to my mother about it" She said. Miyuki nodded "Well give me an answer and if she says' no, maybe I can talk to her" She said. Kagai nodded as she got up and put her dishes away "I think I'm going to walk around the campus a bit do you want to join me?" Kagai asked.

Miyuki smiled "I would but I'm going to walk around with Shizuma for a bit, maybe we can meet up for lunch though" She suggested. Kagai nodded "Yes that sounds great" She replied as she left the dinning hall and went around the schools just walking. Kagai found a tree to sit under and smiled it was close to Miator she was relaxing. One minute there was peace and the next chaos. Screams from someone, Kagai jumped up and went running toward the noise.

She was running at full speed when she seen a black horse rearing its front legs kicking out. She seen Shizuma, Nagisa and someone else that Shizuma was holding, Kagai also seen a lead rope on the horse and she went over. She was cautious as she approached the animal. She could see it was scared from its eyes she grabbed the lead rope back up making the horse come back down. She went over to it, rubbing its head trying to calm it down.

It seemed to be working but the horse was still very nervous. "There it is" She heard Amane's voice said, Kagai turned her head and seen Amane with the trainers from St. Spica. A woman came over taking the horse, Kagai went over to Shizuma she seen who she was holding Miyuki and there was a gash on her head. "We have to move her to the infirmary" Shizuma said. Kagai nodded "Stay right here" She said as she ran into the halls of Miator quickly getting the nun.

Kagai had been sitting in the infirmary for hours she was holding Miyuki's hand, she hadn't woke yet, and the nurse was getting worried and had called an Ambulance to transport Miyuki to the hospital. Kagai didn't want to let go of Miyuki as the paramedics came and took her away she watched them wheel Miyuki away. Kagai felt her heart racing as she started to breathe fast; she was having a panic attack. Kagai had to leave the infirmary she went to her room.

Once there she lay in bed and closed her eyes she had to calm down but it wasn't happening she was gasping for air more and more it seemed. Kagai let out a scream and that was it. When Kagai opened her eyes she seen the Nun, and Shizuma sitting in chairs next to the bed, she looked around and found she was in the infirmary. Shizuma looked down and so did the Nun "I called your mother Kagai she will be here in a few hours to check on you" The Nun said.

Kagai nodded as the nun left she looked at Shizuma "Miyuki's condition has not changed yet they did a few scans and x-ray everything seems to be fine" She said. Kagai nodded "I was wanting to know if you would act in Miyuki's place as Student Council president, since the doctors are not sure when she'll wake up" Shizuma said. Kagai nodded "Of course" She said as she rubbed her head. The door opened and Shizuma left as Kagai's mother came in.

Kagai's' mother was a tiny built woman she had long black hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a dress suit. She sat next to the bed "How are you feeling sweety?" She asked, Kagai looked up she then looked to the side "I feel okay" She said softly. She nodded "I've been worried about you, the nurse called and said you had a panic attack then fainted" She said. Kagai looked down "I guess it's the dates being so close together" She said as she felt her words start to choke.

Her mother looked at her "I mean yesterday was when dad died and today someone really dear to me was hurt and It just..." Kagai shook her head. Her mother nodded "Amane told me you had fallen in love with a girl here, I believe she said her name was Miyuki" She said softly. Kagai nodded. "Yes, I have fallen for her, she the reason I've stayed out of trouble, mom she's, words can't describe her" Kagai said.

Her mother nodded "I know that feeling, that's how it was when I met your father" She said smiling. Kagai looked at her "Do you hate me, for looking like him?" She asked. Her mother looked surprised "Of course not Kagai, I love you, I know I haven't been here for you but I want to be" She said. Kagai nodded. After about an hour her mother left. Kagai got up and left as well it was dinner time and she sat down looking at her food.

Her thoughts were on Miyuki, Kagai only ate a little as she retired to her room, the next week Kagai was hard at working, not only on her studies but with the meetings, now she knew why Miyuki was stressed all the time. After the meeting ended she decided to walk around for a bit to try and clear her mind. As she opened the front door she saw Miyuki standing there. Kagai smiled "Welcome back Miyuki" She said. But Miyuki pulled her into a hug.

Kagai was a little surprised but hugged her "I've missed you, I've tried to call but you've been in meetings all week" Miyuki said. Kagai nodded "Someone had to take your place" She said smiling. "Shizuma has called and told me you've been looking rather gloomy as well" She said. Kagai nodded "You really have tamed me." She said softly as she took Miyuki's hand and they went to Miyuki's room.

They sat on the bed and Kagai held Miyuki close to her "What you said the night after the ball did you mean it about not being in your right mind?" Miyuki asked. Kagai thought a moment she nodded "About us dong more then sleeping yes" Kagai said. Miyuki looked at her and kissed her on the lips "I want that" She said. Kagai smiled "I want your head to heal first, but after that I will give you a time to remember" She replied smiling. As they went to dinner it seemed everyone greeted Miyuki, even Shion came up and greeted her.

"So how were the council meetings?" Miyuki asked as they were eating. Shizuma smiled "Kagai and Shion had it out the whole time through, it was quite comical really" She said. Kagai smiled "It's a wonder you get anything done really" She added. Miyuki smiled "Yes, but somehow it does, what plays are going too preformed this year?" She asked. Kagai smiled "Underclassmen have Romeo and Juliet and the upper classman Carmen" She replied.

After dinner everyone parted ways, Miyuki was getting ready for bed when someone knocked on her door. She opened the door and smiled seeing Kagai there "I thought you could use some company" Kagai said. Miyuki smiled and nodded as they went to bed Kagai held her close and she gently kissed Miyuki on the forehead "I love you Miyuki" She said. Miyuki smiled "I love you too" She replied kissing Kagai on the lips.

A/N Another chapter done, I think the next chapter will have to deal with the plays ^^


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day before the plays, Kagai had worked two weeks on the background painting making it perfect, she was watching the play rehearsal with Miyuki. Momomi and Kaname were making it hard on everyone especially after the sword prop that Kaname had broke. Kagai didn't' like the way she was talking to Nagisa either, and she knew Shizuma didn't either. She went back stage; she found that the spar was also broken so Nagisa took a broom to Kaname.

Kagai was tired since she had worked on the back ground with all her spare time and sometimes not coming back to the dorm very late having to sneak in. She wouldn't let Miyuki know about that part, she looked at the other Miator girls they all seemed stressed. Kagai looked at the props she then started to repair them making them a little stronger. She could hear Kaname speak harshly to the people in the sounds booths and then Miyuki. Kagai growled as she left from the room.

"What's your problem" Kagai said looking at Kaname "Were doing our best, and you and Momomi only seem to criticize you know what if you think you can do it better then please do it" Kagai said. Everyone was silent, Kagai was hardly anger but she was now. She walked over to Kaname handing her the prop "Here yours sword" She said as she left going back to the room to check on the other props.

Kagai was working hard on repairing everything that needed it, the other girls were silent watching her work "Sorry Kagai sempai were not that good at mending or making the props" A girl said. Kagai smiled "Hey you guys have done a good job, don't let the harsh words from Kaname and Momomi effect you" She said. They nodded as she continued on working. When they were able to take a break she went to visit Miyuki who seemed to be even more stressed them her.

"Hey how's it going?" Kagai asked as she took some a drink of some green tea. Miyuki shrugged "Its going" She said softly, Kagai held her close kissing her on the lips "Hey its going to be okay what else could go wrong?" She asked as they exited the break room. "I'm done everyone here is not working to their full potential" Momomi said. Kaname nodded "There's no use of us staying here" She said. Both Kaname and Momomi were about to leave.

"Please don't leave everyone is working their hardest and everyone is expecting to see the play unfold" Nagisa said. Momomi shook her head "It's useless" She said Nagisa looked at them "Please just stay a little longer" She said. Momomi didn't like this idea so she pushed Nagisa out of the way, Next to Miyuki. Miyuki tried to catch her but she couldn't as Nagisa hit the background. There was a strange sound and Miyuki and Nagisa looked up seeing that the background was falling!

Shizuma took off getting Nagisa and Kagai took off getting Miyuki as the background crashed everyone was silent they had no idea if Miyuki or Nagisa were okay. As the dust settled they seen that Both Nagisa and Miyuki was safe Nagisa went over "I'll, I'll fix it" She said as she looked down. Kaname seemed to smile "With out the background the play is ruined It seems that the dramas are over" She said. Shizuma looked at them "No the play will go on it must" She said.

Kagai went over to the now ruined background "I'm so sorry Oneesama I didn't mean to break it" Nagisa said. Kagai nodded "Its okay, I'll help fix it as well" She said. Then other jumped in and they all smiled. Shion had gotten onto Kaname and Momomi and they were ordered to help clean up. Kagai and the other worked all night fixing the ruined background. Once it was done they all smiled. "All right I know we all worked all night but lets do one more play rehearsal" Miyuki said.

Kagai smiled after the play rehearsal everyone went back to their dorms, Kagai went to her own and found Miyuki lying on her bed. She smiled a little as she lay next to her "I'm so tired, and so dirty I need a bath but I don't feel like moving" Miyuki said. Kagai smiled "Is that so? Then let me bathe you" She said smiling. Miyuki blushed Kagai has seen her naked but this was different. Kagai picked her up taking her to the bathroom where she stripped her down and then herself filling the tub with warm water.

She put Miyuki in the tub then entered her self giving Miyuki and long kiss. Miyuki smiled as Kagai held her in the tub as they relaxed. "Miyuki you are so stressed after the bon fire tonight I'm going to give you a message" Kagai said. Miyuki smiled "I should do the same for you, you've been working non stop" She said. Kagai smiled "Its fun to work on props and when everyone made the background again well it made it seem even more special" She said.

Miyuki nodded "I think Kaname and Momomi were trying to sabotage it from the beginning" she said. Kagai nodded "I think that too, I gave everyone a little pep talk too, so I'm sure tonight will go well" she said. Miyuki nodded as they exited the tub and she dried off, they didn't put any clothes on as they went to bed to sleep for a little bit. When they awoke they dressed in their uniforms and started toward the theater. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits which made Miyuki smile.

Kagai was backstage watching the play, she smiled the costumes that Chikaru had made were beautiful. Everyone was watching the scene between Chikaru and Amane and then disaster stuck again as Amane brought Chikaru back. "I sprained my ankle, I can't finish" Chikaru said. Kagai watched as Shizuma and Amane were fighting to buy time. Tamao then looked at Nagisa "You can do it, you know Chikarus lines and on top of that you've been practicing with Shizuma" She said.

"I can't I'm not a actor" Nagisa said as everyone looked at her, Kagai smiled "You can do it Nagisa I know you can, plus if you don't go on then the play will be finished and I'm sure this is not how Carmen ends" She said. Nagisa looked at Chikaru who was looking at her and everyone else, she nodded "Okay" she said. Kagai smiled as they changed Nagisa and she went out. The play was a big success as everyone was applauding.

Miyuki and Kagai set next to each other at the bonfire Kagai held Miyuki and then took her back to her room to give Miyuki that much needed massage. Miyuki was lying on the bed as Kagai rubbed warm oils on her back and worked all the knots out. "Mmm you do theater work and messages are there anything you can't do?" Miyuki asked as Kagai flipped her and started to work on the front smiling. Kagai only laughed "Yes and that is to answer that" She said smiling.

After the massage Kagai held Miyuki in her arms she was already asleep and the next day was Saturday she smiled she had some plans for the two of them they were going into town. When Miyuki woke up the next morning she seen Kagai dressed smiling, Kagai wore long sleeve black shirt with a red dragon on it with black jeans and sneakers. "Where are you going?" Miyuki asked. Kagai smiled "We are going to go have some fun" She said as she picked Miyuki up "Were going to hit the local dirt bike track" Kagai said.

"What?" Miyuki said as she looked at her, Kagai smiled "You heard me, now get dressed I have a car coming to pick up at ten" She said. Miyuki nodded as she got up and dressed, she wore a black t-shirt with some blue jeans and they left. "Kagai I don't know about this." Miyuki said. "Come on you deserve a break and this will be fun" She said smiling as the car stopped and they got out.

They entered a building and smiled as a man looked up "Well if it's not Kagai the rebel prince" He said smiling. He was an America he was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Jay" Kagai smiled, he then looked at Miyuki and bowed "You must be Miss Miyuki, I've heard a lot about you from Kagai" He said. Miyuki smiled and bowed "It is nice meeting you" She said. He smiled "I got the new bike in Kagai it's fully loaded you want to take it out?" He asked. Kagai nodded "That's why I came, I need a bike for Miyuki too" She said.

"Wait I can't ride a dirt bike" Miyuki said, Kagai smiled "Well its time to learn, its fun" Kagai said. Miyuki looked hesitant "Kagai, please just let me watch today" She said, Kagai nodded "Alright if you say so" She said. Jay smiled "Here the key to your locker, I cleaned it up a bit and added all the stuff your mom's sent" he said. Kagai nodded as she took the key and went tot he back. Miyuki sat there Jay smiled "So your not into dirt bikes?" He asked. Miyuki smiled "Its not that it's just I really don't know how to ride one" She said.

"Well if you and Kagai stay together that will end soon, she'll teach you" He said. Kagai stepped out of the room dressed in all black and red she smiled as Miyuki looked up. "You're like a dark knight her something" She said. Kagai smiled as she put went outside of the building, Miyuki watched on the screen as she put the helmet and goggles on and then came out on a black and red dirt bike to match. Then sped off Miyuki was surprised as she watched her jump and do tricks some of the tricks looked really dangerous.

"Okay there is no way I'm getting on one of those" Miyuki said. Jay laughed "She'll teach you the basics first jumping and tricks come later but then again that's not for everyone" He said. Miyuki looked up at the trophies "Are those hers?" She asked. Jay looked up "Nah theses are her moms hers are over there" He said pointing to another shelf. Miyuki was surprised "I didn't think her mother would be into dirt bikes" She said blushing now realizing she knew little to nothing about her.

Jay laughed "Hana was the first Japanese woman to win a dirt bike tournament and she really started the movement for women to hop on them" He said. "She owns the biggest dirt bike franchise in Japan and other counties she actually has a lot of orders from America because her designs in the armor are more protective, plus she puts a lot of efforts in her designs giving each bike and individual style and ride" He said. Miyuki was surprised "Wow, I had no idea" She said. Jay nodded as they watched Kagai land another trick and then hit the dirt again.

"She is amazing" Miyuki said, Jay nodded "She really is" He said as the door opened he looked over and sighed "It's been a month here's the money were taking our bikes out" A guy said. "This is your last warning do anything that can harm others and you're off the field for good" he said as he handed them their keys. "Yeah what ever" The guy said as they left and changed. Miyuki watched the scream watching Kagai more "Man I have a bad feeling about these guys" Jay said.

Miyuki looked at him "Why?" She asked "Those guys are jerks and the last night they were here they ran off some of the younger ones." He said. Miyuki nodded as she watched them they seemed to be competing with Kagai. But Kagai as far as she could tell was the better rider, she watched as they turned and then one of them pushed his bike into Kagai's side, she watched as Kagai pulled free and when she jumped she noticed something wrong something was wrong because Kagai seemed to be fighting the steering wheel, she landed the and Miyuki watched as she hit the wall.

"KAGAI" She screamed, Jay seen it too and they ran outside side to where the bike was and they saw Kagai on the ground "Kagai" Jay said as he went over to her she wasn't moving but she was breathing. Kagai opened her eyes as she looked at them "Are you okay?" Jay asked. Kagai nodded as she slowly started to get up She took the helmet off and looked at Miyuki whose face seemed to be in horror "What's wrong?" She asked "Your bleeding" Miyuki said as she put a hand on her head.

They went up to the Check station and Miyuki sat her down where she found the first aid kit, Jay had called the police and the guys were banned for good. "Hold still" Miyuki said as she dabbed alcohol on the wound "Miyuki its only a scratch" Kagai said. Miyuki smiled as she was done "Still I... you were hurt" She said. Kagai smiled as she pulled Miyuki closed and kissed her. "I'm fine I promise" Kagai said. Miyuki nodded as they left, when they returned they went to the green house.

Shizuma and Nagisa were there watering the flowers, Kagai seemed to smile "I wonder what it would be like to be the Etoile, you know I've always envied them" She said. Miyuki looked at her "Really" Miyuki asked, Kagai nodded "I mean they are the best of the three schools, I wish that I had been more hard at work when I was younger then just maybe I could be one of them" She said. Miyuki smiled "All you need to do is find a partner you should enter this one" She said.

Kagai shook her head "My partner is leaving this year" Kagai replied, Miyuki looked at her "If I did run I would want you to be my other half" Kagai said. Miyuki smiled "Your sweet" She said. Kagai smiled as she and Miyuki then went back to the dorms, When she arrived she noticed someone in her room it was her mother! She smiled "Kagai, and you must be Miyuki, Kagai has spoken highly about you" She said. "So what do I owe the visit for?" Kagai asked as she sat on the bed.

"Believe it or not it's a business proposal for the both of you. Someone has talked to your parents Miyuki and well they are not happy that you fell in love with my daughter. As it stands they are going to be holding a dirt bike competition in a few months." She said. Kagai looked at Miyuki who was looking down "And?" Kagai asked, her mother sighed as she took a seat at the desk. "Kagai you have to prove them that you are worthy of their daughter you have to win, if not then they will find Miyuki someone to marry after she graduates" She said looking down.

"I just met with them earlier today, because of the invoice I got, this is the only way, I tried to reason with them, I tried to tell them that Miyuki was happy with you but they don't care about her happiness, only that she marries into a honorable family with money" She said. Kagai looked at Miyuki who was just out of it "Then you tell them I will be there and I will win" She said. Her mother nodded "The competition is fierce their bringing in pros and well her" She said.

Kagai closed her eyes "I will win, even if she is there" She said. Her mother nodded "I will do everything I can to assist you" She said as she left. Kagai held Miyuki "I know you can win" Miyuki said looking at her. Kagai nodded "I hope I can, I haven't been in a competition in years, this will be the first since my first year coming here" Kagai replied. Miyuki nodded "But earlier you were magnificent" Miyuki said. Kagai smiled "I did that for fun, I'm going to have to step up my game a lot" She said.

Miyuki nodded "I know you can do it" She said, Kagai smiled "Me too" She replied. Miyuki looked at her "Who is her?" She asked, Kagai sighed "Her name is Akira Nakamura and we've been rivals ever since I first started racing she plays dirty but is able to make it look like it's the other riders fault, she wrecked me once just to win and I was in the hospital because of broken ribs" Kagai said. Miyuki looked at Kagai "If you don't want to race you don't have too" She said looking down "I'll understand this is a lot I mean you can get killed on the track" She said.

Kagai held Miyuki close "No I am going to fight for you even if I break every bone in my body I will win" She said. Miyuki nodded as she looked up "I think I'm going to take a walk" She said. Kagai nodded as she left the dorm as well, she found her self at the stables. Amane came over "I heard about the race" She said, Kagai nodded "What if I don't win, I mean I haven't raced seriously in a long time" Amane nodded "I know but I know you can do it, I mean you have too, I would be there to watch but it's the same days as the Etoile election" She said.

Kagai nodded "Looks like we both will be busy" She said. Amane nodded "Yes, troublesome actually" She said. Kagai sighed "I need to start getting back into shape I think I'm going to go run for a little bit" She said.

A/N: This was hard to write mostly because I had no idea where I was going with this but I like this turn out.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few days till the Etoile election and on top of that the day of the big race. Since then Shizuma and Nagisa had a falling out. Kagai watched the two; she could see the loneliness in Shizumas eyes. Nagisa was also a candidate in the election with Tamoe as her partner. Kagai also noticed the change in Nagisa as well; then again she and Miyuki hadn't been talking much. Kagai had been practicing ever since the day she found out about the Rokujo cup. She was sitting at dinner she was barely eating and everyone noticed.

After dinner she went to the tree that Shizuma was fond of, Kagai knew why as well, she found Shizuma there. "You miss Nagisa" Kagai said, Shizuma turned her gaze to the snow and nodded "I know this isn't my place too say but you couldn't help Kaori, no one could. But you could fight for Nagisa, you love her Shizuma and ever since Nagisa came here we've seen a difference in you" Kagai said. Shizuma looked down she nodded "Since the announcement of the cup you've changed as well" She said.

Kagai nodded "Miyuki and I have barely spoken, and I don't know what to do" She said as she looked at the snow "If I don't win Miyuki will be married off to someone and I love her" Kagai said as she closed her eyes allowing some tears to fall "I have to win, but what if Miyuki and I don't change" She said. Shizuma looked at her she pulled her into a hug "Miyuki is busy with the Etoile election she has changed as well, she misses you but she putting all her energy into this election" Shizuma said.

Kagai nodded "I know" She said as she looked up to the sky "I should get going if I catch a cold then I'm better off dead" She said. Shizuma nodded as they walked back to the dorms, Kagai found Miyuki sitting at a table, She decided to try and talk to her. Kagai sat in front of her and Miyuki looked up "Kagai" She said. Kagai nodded "How are you feeling?" She asked. Miyuki sighed "Stressed, tired, and dead" She replied. "My parents also called me and told me they have a nice man picked out for me when you lose" She said.

Kagai looked down "You really think I'm going to lose?" She asked, Miyuki looked up "I… I dunno" She said. This shocked Kagai "Miyuki Rokujo I am Kagai Arashi the Rebel Prince of Miator I will not lose do you hear me" Kagai said there was anger in her voice. Miyuki flinched a little she nodded. "Why have you been avoiding me Miyuki it hurts" Kagai said. Miyuki looked into her eyes "Because someone knew about us and I have no idea how. I don't want you to get hurt" She said.

Kagai was shocked Miyuki was hurting her self to protect Kagai. Kagai smiled she leaned in kissing Miyuki "I promise you I wont' lose, and when I find out who sold us out, I'm going to burn rubber to their face" She said. Miyuki smiled a little "I like that" She said. Kagai smiled as Miyuki kissed her back "Sleep with me tonight I haven't slept well in a long time" She said. Kagai nodded as they went to Miyuki's room to sleep.

Miyuki kissed Kagai before she left to go to the Rokujo cup Kagai only smiled "I'll be back with you as my trophy" She said. Miyuki nodded "Till then" She said as Kagai was picked up. Jay was driving her "Are you ready for this?" He asked, Kagai nodded "As ready as I'll ever be" She replied. He nodded and turned on the CD Kagai had told him to make she put one song on replay. It was 'Living Dangerously' by Fools For Rowan a band from America that she had really liked when she had found their YouTube channel on accident.

When they arrived at the track Kagai went to her trailer putting on her suit it was like the one when she took Miyuki to the dirt bike track black and red she stretched a little and drank a little water she was sitting there when she looked up. A girl with blue hair and purple eyes smiled she was dressed in a red and black suit. "It's nice to see you on the track again Kagai, I hope that school of yours hasn't interfered with your racing" She said.

Kagai smirked "Oh no Akira I don't think it has at all I think it's actually made it better" She said. Akira glared "I'm going to crush you out there so be ready to lose your pride, and your lover" She said smiling. Kagai growled and was going to say something when Jay stepped in "Sorry Akira your not allowed around the tent" He said. Akira nodded "Just saying hello" She said as she left. Kagai felt like her stomach was twisting in a knot.

Her mother sat next to her "How are you feeling?" She asked. Kagai looked up "Really, really nervous She said" Kagai replied, her mother nodded "I know so just stay focused and what ever happens on the track happens" She said. Kagai nodded as she put the helmet and goggles on and made a few test runs. The track was a little different then what she had raced on before but then again that was what she was hearing from the other racers.

Back at Astrea Hill Miyuki was pacing back and forth from the Etoile election to the race her nerves just couldn't take anymore. She went to the statue and said a few prayers then went and made sure everything was ready. She noticed Shizuma acting different too which worried her more. Miyuki was actually looking forward to apartment shopping with Shizuma and Kagai. But the more she thought about Shizuma the more it pained her; she knew her best friend was in pain.

The announcer was telling the line up off, Kagai was in fifth, there were only ten riders and the course was three laps. She had to get from fifth to first within those laps she was waiting to go, she was totally focused. Then the racers were off, Kagai was able to gain a spot as they took off. It seemed the course was harder to race on when others were around. There was the first turn then the second then a jump. At the end of the jump was two more turns and then a bigger jump with three more turns and then it happened all over again.

Kagai was racing as fast as she could she made sure the were turns sharp and clean. While making sure when she landed she didn't hurt anything. She heard a few of the racers wrecking she turned her head a little and seen Akira. She jumped the second jump passing she was in first now on lap two. The problem was staying in that position with Akira on her tale. Kagai seen Akira there were neck and neck as lap three was announced. The turns proved effective to Kagai as she gained a little bit of a lead, then the first jump. At the end of the third turn she was giving the dirt bike everything it had she crossed the finished line first out of ten racers only four or five were left the others were sent off to the hospital.

Akira wasn't happy losing as she sped up more and she hit Kagai's back wheel. Kagai was losing control of the bike from the speed and she tried to slow down but it was no use, Akira was right there. There was another bump and another and then Kagai went flying as the bike turned she flipped and flipped the bike going in one direction and herself in another.

Everyone in the stands were quit, Kagai was breathing hard she looked into the lights and that's all she remembered. When Kagai had crossed the finish line that was when Shizuma ran into the church declaring her love for Nagisa then they ran off. Miyuki was speechless and Amane and Hikari were the new Etoile's. Yet something in Miyuki felt that something was wrong.

When Kagai opened her eyes she seen she was in a dim lighted room, she looked around and seen her mother, Jay, Shizuma, Nagisa and two people she had never met. "If this is heaven it's really quiet" Kagai said. Everyone seemed to look up "Oneesama" Nagisa said smiling. "Did I win or did I lose because I honestly can't remember" Kagai said. The two people who she had never met smiled and stood up. She looked at the man he had white hair with blue eyes.

The woman who stood had blue hair and brown eyes she looked a lot like Miyuki. Then it dazed her it was Miyuki's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Rokujo Kagai said as she rose up quickly "Ouch" Kagai said as she fell back into the bed. Her mother smiled "Take it easy, you're pretty banged up from that battle" She said. Kagai nodded as she shook their hands since bowing wasn't an option. She noticed they were both dressed in black Mr. Rokujo wore and nice black suit and the Mrs. Rokujo wore a fitting black dress.

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Rokujo asked Kagai looked at him "Honestly, I have no idea from all the pain meds in my system at the moment" She said. He smiled a little "You won the race, and as promised you have our daughter's hand" He said. "Well you will once you graduate from Miator next year" He said. Mrs. Rokujo look over Kagai "We had no idea that Akira would do anything like that" He said.

"Its okay, I'm alive that's all that matters, by the way who won the Etoile election?" Kagai asked. Miyuki rolled her eyes "I took your advice, and fought for Nagisa, and ruined the Election leaving only one pair" Shizuma said. Nagisa blushed a little and nodded "Amane and Hikari won." She said. Kagai nodded "I see, so when do I get out of here?" She asked. "Believe it or not when you wake up, you didn't break anything but your body is going to be really sore" Jay said.

"Then lets go I want to celebrate" Kagai said smiling as she rose up a little this time watching herself. After Kagai dressed they all went out to eat, Mr. And Mrs. Rokujo paying for them. The parents and Jay sat at one table and the teens at another one. "So Shizuma you dashed in and announced your love to Nagisa" Kagai said. "More like shouted her love" Miyuki said, "Are you still upset that I screwed up the election?" Shizuma asked. Miyuki smiled a little "Well you did destroy a streak of all the Etoile's coming from Miator, but then again how can I be upset when you and Nagisa are so happy" She said.

Shizuma nodded "So are we still going apartment shopping next Saturday since I no longer have the duties of doing anything Etoile like?" She asked. Miyuki nodded "Yes but now I need to find someone to replace the fifth year Student council president she's leaving school as well" Miyuki replied. That's when Nagisa, Shizuma and Miyuki looked at Kagai. Kagai sighed "Alright you've talked me into it but I want something in return" She said.

Miyuki nodded "What would that be?" She asked, Kagai smiled and whispered something into her ear. Miyuki turned as red as a tomato "Deal" She said. Shizuma smiled as Nagisa looked a little confused. When they went back to the dorms Kagai found Amane who smiled, Kagai bowed "Etoile" She said. Amane shook her head "Now don't do that" She said. Kagai smiled "I couldn't help it I'm glad you won, I wish I could have seen it" She said.

Amane nodded "And I wish I could have seen the race" She said. Kagai hugged Amane "Well, I'm going to get to my room, I'm sore, tired and top of that I would really like a nice hot bath" Kagai said. Amane nodded "I'll see you around Rebel prince" She said smiling. Kagai laughed "You as well Etoile" She said as she went to her room. Miyuki smiled as she had the water for the bath already fixed and they went in the water together.

A/N: Short and sweet the next chapter will be the last.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Saturday and the Shizuma had a driver pick them up as they went around looking at apartments. Kagai was bored as she had her eyes closed her hand propping her head up on the window. Kagai was dressed in a black shirt; on the back in red letters read 'Rebel prince' she wore blue jeans and sneakers. "Are you okay?" Miyuki asked, Kagai opened her eyes and smiled "I'm fine, just a little on the hungry side" She said.

Nagisa nodded "Same here, this seems impossible, I mean we've been to five or six apartments and we haven't liked any of them" She said softly. Shizuma nodded "I say we stop for lunch and then go to the last apartment on our list" Shizuma said. Miyuki nodded "I think your right, were all cranky without any food in our stomachs" She said. The group ate as a small restaurant.

Kagai was sitting there when she noticed a group of people staring at her. The group was of girls a little younger then her maybe Nagisa's age. They just kept staring at her and when Kagai would look at them they would look down. "I wonder what's up with them" She said as she went back to looking at the table for waiting for their food. Shizuma smiled "Let's just say you have an incoming target" She said as she looked over her shoulder.

Kagai turned and seen one of the girls standing in front of her now "Um excuse me, but are you Kagai Arashi?" She asked. Kagai smiled this girl reminded her of Chiyo shy and nervous. The girl had pink hair with blue eyes she wore a black shirt with the Arashi logo on it. Kagai nodded "That would be me" She said smiling, the girl smiled "Well I, I mean my friends and I seen your race and we were wondering if you would autograph your picture for us" She said.

Kagai smiled since she had won the race all of the girls in school was getting her autograph. "Of course just tell your friends to come over and I'll autograph them" She said. The girl nodded as she went over to the group and they came over. The group came over and Kagai signed their pictures and they all seemed to smile as they went back to their table. "My your popular" Shizuma said.

Kagai nodded "Its troublesome now I know how Amane feels" She said. Shizuma chuckled "Oh the popularity will grow now that she is Etoile" She said. Kagai nodded she was glad that their food was brought out because she was hungry. After a nice lunch they went back to the car "So where is this last apartment?" Nagisa asked. Shizuma smiled "It's not to far from Astrea Hill or the University" Shizuma replied. Kagai nodded, Shizuma and Miyuki had decided to go to the University, and take the online business classes. Kagai was a little worried about the University because she had found out that it was an All Girls school as well.

Miyuki smiled "Your thinking about me going to the university again." She said. Kagai nodded "Can't I worry?" Kagai asked, Miyuki smiled "Yes but not on that I mean, I will have my Fiancée at the apartment" She said. Kagai smiled "If only we could find one" Nagisa said. They all seem to nod "If today is fruitless I'll keep looking" Shizuma said. Miyuki nodded "And I will as well" She said. They stopped in front of the apartment and they found the keys where Shizuma father said they would be. Shizuma was the first to go in, Nagisa followed, then Miyuki and last was Kagai. They stood in the foyer and everyone was quiet Miyuki flipped the lights on.

"Well lets go exploring" Nagisa said smiling as she and Shizuma went into a room, Miyuki and Kagai went upstairs looking around. The place was huge it needed a little work done but other then that it was beautiful. Shizuma and Nagisa had wondered up stairs and through another door there was a large balcony on the top. Miyuki and Nagisa found there way up to the Balcony and they all looked "It's absolutely beautiful, I mean its needs to work, but this location this apartment its breathe taking" Shizuma said. Miyuki nodded "Yes it is" She said. Kagai smiled "Plus I don't' think it would take the place much to make it home" She said.

Shizuma nodded "I'm going to call my father" She said as she went downstairs, Nagisa smiled "We found a place to stay now" She said. Kagai nodded "Yes a place we can call come" She replied. Shizuma came up and smiled "Its ours, Father said he was going have some people to fix the place up, I told him we would paint I mean if it's okay with you three" She said. They all seemed to nod. "I like that Idea, but now we have to go shopping for well pretty much everything" Kagai said. Nagisa sighed and nodded "Yes more shopping" She said. Miyuki and Shizuma smiled "Actually we talked to our parents they said they would help furnish the place like wise we will be paying our parents back" Shizuma said.

Every weekend the group would go to the apartment to paint, Kagai was painting Miyuki and her room at the moment since Nagisa and Shizuma were painting their bathroom at the moment. Kagai was painting the walls blue, Miyuki was helping as well and Kagai stopped a moment and smiled. "What are you thinking about?" Miyuki asked as she looked over at her lover. "Well It just finally hit me that this place its ours, I mean looked at what we've all accomplished within the short few months we've been able to work on the house" She said. Miyuki nodded they had painted all the rooms; they had decided to paint the bedrooms last.

All the appliances had been delivered and were working, everyone room had been fully furnished and just in a few weeks they would be sleeping in their new home. Kagai smiled as she started to finish the last wall, it was fun work especially when Miyuki would pull her back from work and shower her in kisses. There was a honk outside the apartment and Kagai was a little confused as was Miyuki. They went down stairs and found Shizuma and Nagisa there as well. They went outside and seen a truck. "What could it be?" Shizuma asked, Miyuki shrugged "I dunno" She said, Jay jumped out of the driver seat and Kagai's mother jumped out of the passengers seat.

They smiled "We have a delivery for lets see here" Jay said looking at sheet of paper "Ah yes, Miss Shizuma Hanazono, Miss Nagisa Aoi, Miss Miyuki Rokujo, and Miss Kagai Arashi" He said. "I just need you four to sign here" he said handing them a piece of paper. They all signed it looking confused "But we have everything" Kagai said. "Yes so I heard I'm hurt that my daughter didn't ask me to pitch in helping you guys out. So I took the liberty in buying you all gifts, tokens that I hope you will all enjoy" She said. Another truck parked behind the already parked truck, Shizuma noticed that they started to unload the truck immediately. Her breathe was taken away when she seen the object they were delivering.

"Mrs. Arashi is that what I think it is?" Shizuma asked, She nodded "Please call me Suzumei and yes that is a Grand Piano, I heard you were fond of playing and I talked to your father he said you did not have one so I took the liberty in getting it for you" She said. Shizuma was speechless she then bowed "Thank you, this is really amazing and very generous of you" She said. She smiled as Jay started to unload the truck he had brought he came out with boxes. After a few hours the Piano was in the living room where Shizuma had planned putting one, there was now a Wii in the living room and two Xbox 360's in Shizuma and Miyukis room with new flat screen TVs'. Kagai's mother had also supplied everyone with a Laptop; she had brought Kagai's guitar and Amp from her home. She had bought Miyuki a palm pilot and she had gotten Nagisa an IPod.

Shizuma and Miyuki offered Jay and Suzumei to say for dinner, Kagai and Nagisa were sitting in the living room with them, since Shizuma and Miyuki had run out to get groceries, this would be their first night staying in the apartment." Thank you so much for the Ipod Mrs. Arashi" Nagisa said. She smiled "Please just call me Suzumei, and your very welcome I felt bad that I wasn't asked to help furnish so I thought these presents would make up for it." She said Kagai smiled "Thank mom, I would have told you, but we have been so busy with getting the place fixed up" She said. Jay smiled "This place looks amazing I can't believe you guys painted this yourself" He said.

Nagisa smiled "It was fun, we just had to keep Shizuma and Miyuki from bickering" She said laughing. Kagai nodded "But after a little bit of persuasion it went fine" She said. Nagisa laughed she knew what she meant "So I hear that your the Student council president now" Suzumei said. Kagai nodded "Yeah, I mean the fifth year left Miator and no one knows why so I was asked to take the position since I replaced Miyuki while she was out and they found that I was a good candidate" Kagai replied. "I'm glad to hear, I well I also want you to come to dinner tomorrow with me, I want you to meet someone who I might marry" She said.

Kagai was shocked "Sure, I mean would it be okay if Nagisa, Shizuma and Miyuki come?" She asked. She nodded "Certainly I wouldn't have it any other way" She said smiling. Miyuki and Shizuma returned from the store, Miyuki and Shizuma had taken money out of they bank to both buy cars, so the Garage wasn't empty plus both of them needed them because they were going to take turns taking Kagai and Nagisa to school and picking them up. Miyuki and Shizuma worked in the kitchen as they made dinner, they wouldn't' let anyone help. "Oh let's give them a tour while we wait for dinner" Nagisa said. Kagai nodded as they stood up gave the tour to the apartment. The bottom half held the living room, kitchen and the study, the top part both bedrooms and a work out room, which Miyuki had furnished with all the latest workout equipment. Then the balcony which was the last stop the fours were turning into a green house.

"I know I said it before but wow this place really is amazing" Jay said. Nagisa smiled "We wanted to make the place ours so we just put all ideas on the floor and made it happen" She said. Kagai sat there thinking she yawned a little "Oh yeah, I forgot to give these to you" Jay said as he handed them two games. They were for the XBox360 they were dirt bike games. Kagai looked on the back "Hey that's me" she said. Suzumei nodded "You two have the copy that your in the others have to unlock you. Since the Rokujo cup your popularity has sky rocketed" She said. Kagai nodded "Trust me I can't go anywhere with out someone asking for my Autograph" She said. Jay smiled "By the way, my nephew wants to know if you can sign this for him." He said.

Kagai laughed "See" She said as she autographed the poster for him. "Thanks Kagai he's so going to love this" Jay said. Kagai smiled "Its nothing. I guess this means I'll be racing more" She said. Suzumei smiled "Only if you want, but I want you to focus on your studies so no serious races" She said. Kagai laughed "Alright then" She said as they sat there and chatted for a while before Shizuma and Miyuki came out. "Dinner is done" Miyuki said. Everyone sat at the table as Miyuki brought out the food. After dinner Shizuma smiled and brought out a beautiful chocolate cake with chocolate covered strawberries on the top. After dinner Suzumei and Jay left, the four then decided to pile up on the couch and watch a love romantic movie.

"Ah that reminds me" Kagai said "Mother has invited us to dinner with her tomorrow night, I have to go but you guys don't' have too" Kagai said. Miyuki smiled "I'll go" She said, Shizuma smiled "I would but Father has asked me to come to dinner with him tomorrow as well" Shizuma said. Nagisa looked at Kagai "I'll go with Shizuma if that's okay" She said. Kagai nodded "Of course" She said as she yawned "I think I'm going to go to bed now" She said. Miyuki nodded "Same here so much excitement" She said as they retreated to their room. Kagai had helped paint not only their room but Shizumas as well, where there's were blue Shizuma has a beautiful rose color red.

That next day everyone came down for breakfast, they munched on cereal, everyone looked tired "So I'm guessing everyone participated in bed actives last night and didn't sleep much" She said. Shizuma nodded and Nagisa and Kagai blushed Kagai put her dishes in the sink and started to wash them. "I need to go into town and buy some nice clothe, my mother asked me to dress nice and I don't' have any nice clothes." Kagai said. Miyuki smiled "I'll take you out once breakfast is over we'll go change and I'll take you out" She said. Kagai nodded "I'll be taking Nagisa out as well, so if you want we could have lunch some where" Shizuma said.

Miyuki nodded "I like that idea, I'll call you when were done" Miyuki said. Miyuki parents had also given everyone new cell phones so they could keep in contact since Kagai and Nagisa were going to Miator and Miyuki and Shizuma College. After getting dressed they said goodbye and they hopped into their cars and drove away. Miyuki had bought a Nissan Altama that was blue, and Shizuma had bought a Nissan Altama that was black. Miyuki smiled as they went to different shops Kagai picked out different tops and bottoms with a pair of new shoes. Once done they met up with Shizuma and Nagisa as they had lunch. Kagai looked at Nagisa she must have been as tired as herself being drug to different shops to get clothes.

After lunch they went back home which they decided to rest a little Shizuma was playing the piano, Nagisa was playing the Wii, Miyuki was messing with her Palm pilot and Kagai was working with her guitar a bit. Kagai smiled as she finished tuning the guitar she was listening to Shizuma play. Kagai then plugged the amp in and started to play the same song Shizuma was but on the guitar. Miyuki smiled "Hey take your guitar and Amp down stairs I think Shizuma would like to here this" She said.

Kagai nodded as picked the guitar and amp up going down stairs. Shizuma smiled as she listened to her play the song on the Guitar then Shizuma came in. Nagisa smiled "Its different you can see how they clash and compliment each other its brilliant." Nagisa said. Miyuki nodded "It is something" She said and looked at the time "Well play time is over we all need to get dressed" She said. Shizuma sighed "I'm about to graduate in a few weeks and I still feel like your bossing me around" She said.

Miyuki smiled "Good because I still will" She said as Miyuki and Kagai went into their room to change. Kagai was wear a black dress suit with black dress pants and matching shoes. She looked at her hair and brushed it making it stick down. She turned to see what Miyuki was wearing. She was dressed in a very fitting black dress that showed her back. Kagai blushed "You look stunning" Kagai said, Miyuki smiled as she finished putting on a matching black necklace with a bracelet "And you look handsome" She said as she finished off the dress shirt with a dark green ribbon "This is the color of Miator you should remember that" She said.

Kagai nodded as they left, she was messing with her cell phone a little as Miyuki drove. Kagai looked at the restaurant it was fancy she looked at herself in the rearview mirror "My hair won't stand down" She said as she brushed it again. Miyuki smiled "Its looks good just relax" She said. Kagai nodded as they went inside the Man at the front smiled as they brought them to the table where her mother was. Her mother was wearing a black dress suit.

"Ah you made it" She said smiling, Kagai nodded as she pulled out the chair for Miyuki and sat next to her. "Where is your date?" Kagai asked "He called and said he was running a few minutes late he will be here shortly" She said. Kagai nodded as she looked over at her lovely Miyuki "It's not polite to stare Kagai" Miyuki said smiling. Kagai blushed as she looked away "So what is he like?" Kagai asked. "He a few years older then me, he's also a businessman and he has a daughter which you will be meeting as well" Suzumi said.

Kagai nodded as she sat there she was looking down at the menu she was hungry as she looked through the menu. "Ah there he is" Suzumi said smiling, Kagai looked up she noticed a man with white hair and amber colored eyes like Shizumas; he wore a black dress suit with a green tie. Kagai then noticed Shizuma and Nagisa with him as they sat down with them. "Sorry were late, I had to stop and get some gas" He said. Shizuma looked at Kagai who seemed to smile.

The man pulled both chairs out for Nagisa and Shizuma before he sat down. "Let me introduce myself I am Hiro Hanazono" He said. Kagai smiled "Kagai Arashi" She replied back. "And this is my Daughter." He was cut off. "Father Kagai and I go to the same school" She said. "Ah yes, of course, Suzumei mentioned that" He said smiling. Kagai looked at Shizuma and to Nagisa she looked to be nervous as well. "Let's not delay on the food order what you like I shall pay for it" Hiro said.

After dinner and desert they went to a Karaoke bar to sit and talk. Kagai sat there looking at her Mother and Shizuma father talk. She could see the spark that her mother had. Her mother only had life in her eyes for two reasons. One was her work and the other when her father was alive, but after that she watched as the life left. "Would it be alright if Kagai and I talked alone?" Hiro asked. Suzumi nodded, Kagai and Hiro went to get drinks "Kagai, I really love you mother but she's worried about you" He said.

Kagai smiled "Afraid that I think that you will replace my father" She said. He nodded "I've talked to Shizuma and she likes the idea of me getting married" Kagai nodded "Mr. Hanazono, I'm fine with you asking my mom's hand in marriage, because when she was talking with you and when we were having dinner her eyes had life in them. When my father died that life faded away, I like seeing my mother happy" She said. He nodded and then took out a box "I want you to see the ring" He said Kagai looked at the ring and she smiled "It's beautiful, when are you going to ask?" Kagai asked

"I wanted to at the restaurant but I wanted to talk to you, how about here?" He asked. Kagai smiled "I think it would be nice" She said they bought the drink and brought them over. He gave Shizuma a wink and she just shook her head as she smiled. He then knelt down "Suzumei Arashi would you marry me?" He asked bringing the ring out. She looked surprised and then looked at Kagai, Kagai only nodded "Of course I will Hiro" She said as she hugged him giving him a kiss.

After that Shizuma, Nagisa, Miyuki and Kagai went back to the apartment. "Looks like were step sisters" Shizuma said. Kagai nodded "Who would have known the Queen of the campus and the Rebel prince would end up being step sisters" Kagai said smiling. "So you know what that means" Shizuma said looking at Nagisa and Miyuki. Kagai smiled "It means were all one big family, I mean Miyuki and Shizuma are now sister-in-laws, and Nagisa you are my sister-in-law" Kagai said.

Nagisa smiled "I wish I didn't have to wait two more years before I could get married to Shizuma" she said with a sigh. Shizuma and Miyuki laughed "the time will pass fast "I'm sure of it" Shizuma said "Remember were living together no more dorm rules" She said. Nagisa smiled "That is right" She said as she kissed Shizuma. "That sounds great to me no more having to worry about the nun catching me" Kagai said laughing.

A/N: this is done but I've already have an idea of a sequel ^^


End file.
